Names and Dates
by No.One.Likes.The.Silence
Summary: What happens when you get two pairs of lovebirds and a Brittnay? A bit Pezberry and Bartie if you squint


Sorry, it's my first ever story! Be nice please, I never was the writer but this is my first. Hopefully it isn't my last! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck!" Kurt exclaimed while tripping.<p>

"Umm, it's Puck."

"Really I thought it was duck?" Brittnay asked.

"Sorry B. but its Noah." Kurt corrected.

"Who's Noah, all I know is Puck." Britt replied.

"Really Britt?" Puck asked.

"Sorry dolphin and sharky" B apologized.

"Uh, what about me guys?" Puck asked.

Kurt turned to Puck. "What about you?"

Puck stood up, "Well, I am a bit confused. I want to know why everyone today is calling me by a name that's not even mine! It is senior year and I am Puck!" He said getting louder and louder.

"No, you're Noah!" Kurt said while laughing.

"Don't push your luck princess." Noah said but started to smile.

"Sorry _Puck."_

"He is Puck to me." Santana said out of the blue.

Puck jumped, "Holy hell, where did you come from?"

Santana smirked and blushed a little, "Umm… well…"

"Its ok, S I know you thinking of Rachel" Britt said quietly.

"I was not and I was just trying to get dirt on you people." Santana tried to lie.

"Cut the crap S, and tell them you have a crush on RuPaul." Quinn's voice said.

Kurt asked, "Am I the only one that heard that?"

"Don't worry princess I heard it too." Puck reassured.

"It's just preggers trying to scare us, now on with business, B how did you find out?"

"I've seen you look at Rachel and she looked at you with the same look. It was a look of compassion. So I put two and two together, why you would think I was ok with you ditching me for 'family emergencies?'"

"I am still sorry about that when did you find out?" Santana asked flabbergasted.

"It's ok, I know it was love since sophomore year," Brittney said while nodding.

Kurt and Puck were just watching the two very best friends have their moment.

"Wow, Britt I didn't you could know those big words" Puck said impressed.

"Well, I have been talking to Rachel so she gave me those words after she expected it. I have learned a lot from her."

"You mean explained it B" Kurt corrected.

"Yeah, whatever but I have gotten better." Said the ditzy blonde proud of her.

"Hey, she may get some things wrong but she is brilliant in my eyes." Santana said.

"Well, I know where you should broaden up your vocabulary _dude._" Kurt teased.

"Hell. No. Babe, I might love to hand out with Rach, and even though she is a Jew, I can only take some much of her talking."

"I am gonna ignore that _Puck." _Santanathreatened.

"Whatever, Princess are we still on for that date tonight?"

"Yeah, just make it better then last time we went to Breadstix's. I still have to face the waiter at my dad's job."

"Princess it's called a free show."

Kurt made a face "You got on the table and striped! I was so embarrassed that I thought about leaving you there"

"You loved it though" he smirked.

"Whatever, but I love you more." Kurt started to smile.

"I love you too Princess." Puck replied.

"Hey Puck, since my relationship is out, can me and Rachel join. I love Breadstix!"

"Hey where is Ray?" Britt asked.

"Oh, in the auditorium, she wanted to practice this song. She wanted to see what it sounded like on stage or whatever." San replied.

"By the way San don't sit near us, unless you want a show?" Puck wiggled his eyebrows "Ow, I was kidding Kurt"

"Like I would sit near you Puckerman, oh Rach there you are."

"I wanted to prac-

"I know you were practicing a song for glee." Santana interrupted.

"Wow, Sanny you really were listening" Puck laughs "So, we're we going? And where is everyone?" Rachel asked.

"Shue said it's canceled so us five just decided to stay and talk" Britt said.

"Cool. Are we gonna go somewhere tonight? It is Friday and you know what that day is, Date Night!" Rachel said excited. Puck and Kurt giggled a little upon hearing this, and Brittnay looked confused.

"Well, you and I are going to Breadstix's tonight with Puck and Kurt." Santana said proud that she got something right today.

"Ok, but don't bring the wheelbarrow again. Ever since you did that the managers always get nervous when we go."

"Hey I was hungry! You didn't complain you ate half of the wheelbarrow with me, which I can't believe since you're still tiny." Santana pouted.

Puck and Kurt said as unison "I can!"

"Whenever she is over we have to have a whole large pizza for her when we have sleepovers," Kurt said amused.

"I dated her so I had to feed her…" Puck drifted.

"I resent that!" Rachel said hurt.

"It's ok we can get a lot of breadsticks, are you ready to go?" Santana asked.

"I gotta meet Artie at his house." Brittney said.

"God damn Britt, I forgot you were here." Puck exclaimed.

"I can be very quiet when I want to be and you two couples are cute!" B said dreamy.

"Ok, let's go I still have to go home and change."

"Tiny, you look amazing, but if we _have to,_ fine." Santana said fake annoyed.

"Yes, we have to, and I will make it up to you." said Rachel while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Wai-" Santana interrupted herself "Never mind let's go Tiny." She said while grabbing both her and Rachel's stuff and rushed out the door. \

"Well, I'm off, bye boys!" Brittnay said walking to the choir room exit. "I wonder how I got here."

"Wow that was- wow what was that?"

"Exactly Princess"

"Let's go No-No"

"Hey! Only my sis can call me that."

"Let's GO!"

"Princess, did you know that you are hot when you're annoyed?" Puck asked.

"I will leave you here, if you don't get a move on with your badass." Kurt said walking out the door.

"That was a poor pun. Also you won't leave me you love me to much."

"True."

"I believe I owe you Breadstix's"

"Yep, I want to get there before Satan- Fuck." Kurt said while tripping over his messenger bag again.

"Uhh, Kurt again its Puck."

* * *

><p>Author: Reviews are sweet and kind! Thanks!<p> 


End file.
